Are We Gonna Take The Risk?
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Legends. Summary Hephaestus Xing Li thanks Joseph for idoling her. She's happy that Joseph isn't mad at her anymore and hops around in excitement. Casey is happy about Joseph finding Aitor's idol and making justice for Caleb. The only person not amused is Pamela. Casey and Pamela are talking about tribal council. Pamela thinks that Joseph stole Aitor's idol in order to gain Xing Li and Caleb their trust. He wants her out and she knows Joseph is after her. Casey frowns. She makes a confessional saying that she loves Pamela but she starts to get annoyed because of her distrust towards people. She doesn't allow her to not trust Caleb but she does the same to her anyways with Joseph. She thinks that it's time to boot the two-time winner. Casey and Xing Li are sitting in the shelter as Pamela and Caleb pass them. Casey starts about how she thinks Pamela is dominating the game as a two-time winner. She finds that scary and wants to take out Pamela. Xing Li is shocked to hear that. She doesn't want to vote Pamela, but if she has to she will. Dream Island The six members of Aphrodite are enjoying their breakfast. As they finished it, a former Survivor player joins the group. And this time, it's Harry from Mexico, Revival, Heroes vs. Villains and Generations. Everyone is excited to see him. Marius and Quinn played with him in Revival, Jakey played with him in Heroes vs. Villains and Soundos played with him in Generations. Heather and Chelsea know him obviously and are happy to see him. Harry says that it's smart to stay united as a group. He has experienced that when someone in the tribe feels like they can afford a challenge loss, they will lose. So everyone needs to feel like they have to win. Soundos nods while Marius and Jakey smile at each other. As they have talked more, Harry leaves. Heather says she loved to meet Harry. Marius says it was great to be playing with him in Revival. Quinn agrees and the two gossip. Jakey frowns as he sees this and gets paranoid right away. Marius really loves the one-to-one conversations with people... Challenge The six from Aphrodite arrive at the challenge and look all very clean and fresh. Caleb, Pamela, Casey, Xing Li and Joseph arrive at the challenge area. Quinn looks surprised to see Aitor being voted off. Jeff announces today's challenge, which is called "Fight It Out". In this challenge, the players have to try to push the other one off the platform. There will be four duels of one player of each tribe. The tribe that wins the most duels wins immunity and is safe from the vote. If it's a tie, then a tiebreaker round will be played. Aphrodite decides to let Chelsea sit out. First it's Casey vs. Soundos. The two girls quickly run towards each other. Soundos manages to push off Casey and jumps around. It's then Joseph vs. Marius. Marius runs towards Joseph while he plays it smart and dodges Marius' attacks. Marius then slips and falls off the platform, causing him to be eliminated. It's 1-1. It's then Pamela vs. Heather. Heather is being a softy and gets pushed easily off the platform by Pamela, who is not having it. Caleb then has to face it off against Jakey, his former tribe-member and ally. The two head against each other and fight it out. After five minutes, Jakey wins and ties the score, making it 2-2. The tiebreaker round has to be played. Aphrodite chooses Jakey while Hephaestus chooses Joseph. The two look at each other. Jakey knows how Joseph plays and decides to take it slow. Joseph, however, changes strategy and goes full at Jakey and pushes him off the platform, causing some shocking reactions. Hephaestus wins immunity! Hephaestus As the players get back at camp, Xing Li congratulates Joseph on his great challenge performance and points out that his strategies were amazing. Pamela rolls her eyes with the constant sucking up to Joseph. Casey, Xing Li and Joseph head into the woods. Casey tells Joseph that she and Xing Li are willing to make a move and get him for an alliance. Joseph acts like his life got saved and that he's very happy to be in the majority. In his confessional, he states that Casey and Xing Li are predictable and that he will use them to blindside the two-time winner, Pamela. Caleb is sitting at the beach as Pamela arrives. She sits next to him and tells him that she has feeling weird about Casey and Xing Li. She knows Casey, she knows she loves to makes big moves even if it doesn't benefit her. And Pamela won't end up being a victim of Casey's mistake. Caleb nods and asks what they have to do. Pamela says she has to work on Xing Li. Pamela and Xing Li take a moment in the forest after Casey went to sleep. Pamela asks Xing Li if Casey is planning something. Xing Li can't afford herself to lie to the person that has got her back all the time. Xing Li admits Casey and Joseph are targeting her. Pamela asks if Xing Li is with her and she nods. She knows Pamela is a threat, but she rather goes with someone that wants her as a real ally instead of a number like Casey does. Aphrodite While the game gets played hard at Hephaestus, it's getting played hard as well at Aphrodite. Marius and Quinn are discussing the vote. Quinn says that it might be smart to take Soundos with them to the next round. Marius agrees and suggests taking out Jakey. He's physically a beast, he won over the two female winners Heather and Chelsea and he knows how to get far. He also knows that Soundos isn't a big fan of him. Quinn looks super excited about making this move. Soundos and Chelsea are joining Quinn and Marius' conversation. Quinn and Marius tells the two girls that it's Jakey going. Quinn starts being over-the-top by being over dramatic about her target on Jakey. Soundos is super happy to hear this and says she's in. Chelsea isn't a fan of Quinn and Marius' style of playing. She came to play for herself and not to just follow a group. Chelsea heads to Jakey and Heather. She tells the two that Quinn and Marius are organizing a blindside against Jakey. Heather is surprised to hear that. Chelsea reveals that she thinks voting Soundos is the best option as of now because if Quinn and Marius somehow manage to change their minds, they can act like they never knew about the blindside plan of Jakey. Heather says this plan is awesome. It must work. Jakey also points out that if they go to a re-vote, he can make Marius to switch his vote. The three give each other a high five. Tribal Council Chelsea, Heather, Jakey, Marius, Quinn and Soundos arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Soundos how she feels tonight. Soundos fakes she's feeling at the bottom and is scared to go home now her friend got voted out. Jeff asks Jakey if he thinks the same about the vote. Jakey lies and says he does think that Soundos is going home and the majority is set at her, smiling at Marius. Marius kinda blushes. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . Soundos . . . Jakey . . . Soundos . . . Soundos Jakey looks at Chelsea, not knowing if he had to believe her story about Marius and Quinn flipping. . . . . . . Jakey . . . . . . . . . Jakey We have a tie since it's 3-3. 3 votes Jakey, 3 votes Soundos. Chelsea makes the "I-Told-You-So" face. Jakey looks from Chelsea to Marius. He asks Marius why and Marius says it's Legends and that he had to do it in order to survive longer in the game. Jakey tells him that's bullshit. Heather and Chelsea look at each other. They both know that if they vote Soundos again, they go to rocks. Chelsea asks Heather if they're gonna take the risk and Heather says they should. The four players then do a re-vote. Jeff once again reads the votes. Marius looks at Chelsea, he assumes she'll flip back in order to stay safe. . . . . Soundos . . . . Jakey . . . . Jakey . . . . Soundos Another tie, which means we're going to rocks! Jakey and Soundos are immune now. Heather, Marius, Quinn and Chelsea will draw rocks. The player that draws the purple rock will leave the game. The players all grab a rock out of the bag and put it in their closed hand. One by one they reveal what rock they have drawn. . . . . . . . . . . Quinn has drawn a WHITE rock. . . . . . . . . . . Chelsea has drawn a WHITE rock. . . . . . . . . . . Marius has drawn a WHITE rock. . . . . . . . . . . Heather has drawn a BLACK rock. Heather drops her rock out of a shocking reaction. She looks at Jakey and starts to shake. She had full control over the game, had everyone on her side and now she got eliminated. She grabs her stuff and hugs her tribemates while being shocked the entire time. She gets her torch snuffed and leaves without saying anything. The five remaining players look shocked as well. No one thought that this rock draw would leave such a big impression. One thing is for sure, this season no one is safe at any time. Votes Jakey voted Soundos: "Rather would've voted for Marius or Quinn who just try to blindside me. But hey, this is a good second choice." Heather voted Soundos: "Let's just hope this go as we've planned." Chelsea voted Soundos: "You're not a threat in this game but I don't think it's good for my game to let you stay over Jakey. Jakey will be targeted eventually at merge. He could be a good shield. So sorry girly, it's your time to go for real." Soundos voted Jakey: "LET ME LIVE ANOTHER DAY PLEASE!!!" Marius voted Jakey: "Sorry bro, but we've gotta play a game and the game will get played dirty. This is Legends and I have to prove I am one by sending you home." Quinn voted Jakey: "It's done with playing mister nice guy. The game is on and it'll get feisty in here. I can't wait to see how this is going to turn out." Re-Votes Heather voted Soundos: "Fingers crossed." Chelsea voted Soundos: "In Ameliorate I got rewarded for taking risks like these. So if I do this once again, I might be rewarded once again as well?" Marius voted Jakey: "No way Chelsea is gonna put herself in such a suck-y position. At least, I hope for her because if she gets rocked out she goes down as the most foolish person ever. Also, she totally flipped. If she stays, she will be fucked either way." Quinn voted Jakey: "This is gonna end up baaaad, I feel it." Final Words "At least I went out in legendary style. I'm surprised that I got eliminated via drawing rocks. I am really shocked. Anyhow, I did play the game how I wanted. I'm happy with my result and hey the zero votes against me legacy still lives on." - Heather, 11th Place For Heather's exit interview, click here: The After Survivor Show: Episode 5